


two guys fuck maybe/純粹性愛?

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya版本的：當發情誘導劑在你臉龐炸開時該怎麼做</p>
            </blockquote>





	two guys fuck maybe/純粹性愛?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two guys fuck maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924863) by [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/pseuds/sweetsinnerchild). 



事先聲明，Illya清楚自己不可能守著這個秘密一輩子。

U.N.C.L.E是個拯救地球的情報局，而世界既然還沒被毀成屑屑，則證明它幹得還算不錯。他的事情沒有以任何形式留下紙本或醫療記錄，儘管自到達英國後他一直很謹慎地服用抑制劑，但幸運女神從來沒給過Illya任何一絲憐憫，所以或早或晚都會有人發現實情。

小心謹慎並不難，Illya不會沒事隨便尋覓一個Alpha回來睡一晚，一夜情是Napoleon在搞的事情。即使如此，他原本仍期待能在更晚才被發現。

他們正潛入THRUSH的秘密實驗室中，而Illya在那些粉末在他臉邊炸開那一瞬就知道慘了。一開始他假設那些粉末是無害的，但隨著他有效率地清除剩下的衛兵時，某種悶熱感吋吋在皮膚下嚙咬著他的神經，就像是抓不到的癢令人心煩，即使這幾年來每個發情期都樣，他卻從沒覺得好過。

熱潮燒了上來。

Napoleon還沒有注意到，他放了更多心思在那些試圖想要宰了他倆的人上頭，而Illya正度量著他也許有辦法用最快的速度跑到一個房間把自己鎖起來，等待熱潮退去，但接著馬上拋棄了這個想法。外頭還有多少人是個未知數，而如果他在這個節骨眼拋下同伴的話，他會自我厭惡一輩子。

這不只意味留下Napoleon單打獨鬥，更違背了Illya心中的底線－－像個懦夫般逃跑，留下朋友為他的生命奮戰－－他拒絕讓這般處境發生。

另外一個選項是：先把整個設施清乾淨以後，再把自己反鎖起來，然後努力宣稱他不是... ...不是之前自己否定的那類人，若等到Napoleon發現－－而這事無可避免－－沒有理由這個Alpha不以他存在本身攸關任務安全為由跟Waverly匯報，如果Illya夠幸運的話，他不會被遣返回俄羅斯。回去的話他是沒辦法弄到藥的

Illya一槍打中另一個守衛的額間，在把手槍收回槍套前再巡視了一次周遭，『清空了，』他背對Napoleon說道。

『幹的好，』Napoleon說，然後他抽抽鼻子，Illya怔住了，他有種不好的預感。『你有聞到－』

『沒，』Illya回應，大步走離開Napoleon身邊，越過長廊直向他依稀記得某處有個能上鎖的房間。熱度越來越綿密，從灰爐餘燼被燃成熊熊大火，而Illya毫無概念它是否有能停駐的底線。濕黏的液體流過大腿，他加緊腳步。

『一個發情期的Omega，』Napoleon思考著道，『在THRUSH的機構裡面？』

該死敏感的美國人，Illya內心罵道。

『看來瘋狂科學家間沒什麼性別歧視的問題在，』Illya簡略地說，盡可能保持冷靜。現在那股炙熱舔上他的面頰，滲透進大腦細部，他的鼻子發出警告要他回頭，那裏有個不錯的Alpha等著在他體內成結。他跟轉身回頭，跪在Napoleon身前把脖頸全然袒露的慾望搏鬥。

Napoleon，大概這段時間來一直只假設自己的夥伴是個暴躁的Beta，或沒有很顯性的Alpha。

Napoleon，會用墨藍的眼神盯著他瞧；會用手圈住他的頸令他跪下，而Illya會很樂意這麼做，他會－－

『Illya，』Napoleon深吸一口氣。不是Kuryakin，他叫＂Illya＂。

房間就一米之遙，如果動作快一點的話他還有辦法在連Napoleon也陷入發情之前把自己鎖進去。他告訴自己＂快動＂，命令腳移步，向身體叫囂著要前行，但Napoleon的聲音擄獲了他，就憑那一句簡單的＂Illya＂。

『Illya，』Napoleon說道，『看著我。』

他轉身了，身體很自然地就接受了這個指令，Illya全身都在抖，他不知道是因為那股皮膚下的熱，還是對接下來可能發生的事情發顫。既使並沒有刻意探聽，自家夥伴傳奇般的床技他也略知一二，既使打死Illya也不會承認，但他的確想像過那些畫面。

也許現在他需要的比想像力還要再多一些。

Napoleon慢慢地走向他，一副悠然自得的樣子，步伐踏地流暢又優美，目光沒有離開Illya身上。Illya在Napoleon步近時確保這點。他的夥伴傾身，在俄國人頸邊細緻地嗅著。

『Illya，』Napoleon再度開口，子音在他齒下被咬得不成形，呼氣全噗上了Illya的肌膚，他抖得像個篩子，身體從裡向外砰砰擊打要更多。

『你是一個Omega，』Napoleon沙啞地說，一隻手環上他的腰，另一隻貼上他的背部。就算有選擇的能力，Illya現在也跑不掉了，看看他身體是怎麼壓向Napoleon，怎麼渴求更多觸碰的。兩人間隔著的衣服使他煩燥，Napoleon把懷裡的人拉得更近，把鼻子埋進他頸窩然後深深地吸氣，吸氣。

Illya的嘴還沒停工呢，所以他乾巴巴地說『敏銳的觀察能力，我看的出來為什麼CIA要你了。』

 

Napoleon低嚎，Illya甚至可以聽到空氣竄過牙縫的咯咯聲，他小心地呼吸著，接著緩慢地、毫不自覺地，Illya把自己的頭歪向另一邊好把脖子全袒露給Napoleon。

『我怎麼會沒有發現，』Napoleon好奇，在Illya的臣服下一隻手下拉他的高領，Illya為手指冰冷的觸感長嘆一聲，Napoleon輕輕吻在他的頸部，彷彿是在道歉。

『你有在用抑制劑嗎？』

『有，』Illya柔順地回答，Napoleon從喉頭發出愉悅的哼聲，他想要Napoleon滾開，越遠越好，這樣他才能把自己藏在恥辱與安寧底下。

他想要Napoleon把他壓制在地上現在就幹了他，他想要，他想要，他想要。

『用多久了？』Napoleon問，手指移路下滑，經過皮帶來到胯間。Illya咬住一聲哀鳴，臀部向前推動，把自己的勃起蹭上他夥伴的大腿。

『夠久了。』Illya幾乎是忍著把回答擠出齒縫，Napoleon的氣味要溢出宇宙了，麝香和檀木的味道，而不久後，如果Napoleon不開始操他的話，Illya可能就要在自己夥伴前手淫到高潮了。

『用多久了？Illya。』Napoleon堅定地回應，抓住Illya拉扯他領帶的手腕，Illya自己都沒意識到他正攢著那條布片，他被分心了。

『從倫敦開始，』他最終承認道，另一隻手掙扎地對Napoleon的衣角亂抓一通，然後滑落。Napoleon用鼻子哼出一聲聽起來像口哨的低音。

『你抑制自己的發情期太久一段時間了，同志(tovarisch)。』這幾乎就是一句責罵。Illya咆哮，若Napoleon對一場攤在眼前的性愛是這個態度，他不懂那些女人是怎麼忍受這個美國人－－

但突然，一直暖活的手壓上他的頸背，溫和地要平靜下他的情緒，Illya幾乎是馬上就接受了這個暗示，雙手握緊在Napoleon身側。

『走吧，我有可以派上用場的東西，』Napoleon說，但Illya幾乎沒有聽進耳，『跟著我。』

 

－－－－

那股安撫在搭上電梯前往房間時開始消散，在他們離開，Napoleon通知善後小組到場後，Illya一直很順從，整個人迷茫地漂浮在Napolen手對他脖子施壓的暈眩感中。他仍舊沒有感覺很舒服，覺得自己發癢到皮膚要被從裡向外撕裂了。但Napoleon讓他保持穩定，帶著他上了車，進了房子然後上了電梯。

『Illya，』Napoleon在電梯內那股刺熱再度燃起時開口，『Illya，我必須要知道，你想要一個人呆著嗎？』

讓我獨處，他應該這麼說，然後操你的在性感什麼，該死的美國人。

『我想要你，』他聽到自己的聲音這麼說，這麼請求，Illya不太確定。『拜託，Napoleon。』

就連電梯發出叮聲到達，門在鑰匙轉動下應聲而開時，Napoleon都沒有做出回應。Illya在想著要把自己鎖進浴室，因為Napoleon Solo是一個紳士，而自己只是一個他不感興趣的Omega。接下來的一個小時將如同煉獄上來的折磨。

(Illya視Napoleon為朋友，他最多只承認到這裡，在發情期退去後，他會為自己對兩人關係造成的結果感到抱歉。)

幸運的是Illya不用繼續腦補下去了，因為門關上的那一瞬，Napoleon就把他推上牆，啃咬著他的唇就像這是世界上唯一重要的事。Illya吻了回去，醉心於Napoleon探索他口腔內部的方式。皮膚下燒著的悶熱現在成為煉獄的鞭抽打著他的神經。Illya拉著Napoleon的西裝外領用力拉近，太專注於接吻到甚至沒有心思去解開任何一個扣子。

Napoleon斷然拉開距離，紳士地拍開他的手。『不行，Illya。』他說。

Illya耐心全無地低吼，努力想要把擋在他倆中間的三件式西裝弄開，誰管Napoleon是不是花了自己一半的積蓄在那上頭。但Napoleon再度壓了上來，牙齒輕輕刷過他的下巴緣，攫住他的手腕然後把Illya的毛衣拉過頭頂，好把俄國人修長的雙手制住並掛上牆邊的壁燈，布料在Napoleon綁住他時摩擦著皮膚。

他再也不要穿高領毛衣了，Illya暗自起誓，這種服飾在特定狀況下作為手銬用未免也太過牢靠，Illya拉扯新被加上的束縛，Napoleon再度把手觸上Illya的頸做為安撫。

『要有耐心，』他輕嘆，但Illya只想向前舔舐他的喉嚨，可Napoelon先他一步親上了他，在脈動處吸吮著。『我很好奇，你總是護住脖子，』他的夥伴下註，Illya將頭後仰把整個人的重量交出，相信Napoleon會穩住他的。『因為這是你的敏感帶嗎？』

『為什麼你不... ...』Illya因Napoleon的細咬氣喘吁吁『自己找出答案呢？』

『我想我找到了，』那男人咕噥，聽起來太過滿意。他解開Illya的褲頭，手指隔著布料磨蹭Illya的勃起。Illya努力把自己往對方手裡送，把呻吟扼在喉內。Napoleon穩住他，『結果十分令人滿意。』

他沿著俄羅斯人的鎖骨一路下吻，放鬆皮帶讓褲子鬆脫至地面。Illya把它連同自己的鞋襪一帶一併踢開，腦袋中昏昏地想著能不能就這樣把腿環上Napoleon的腰讓美國人就在這裡幹了他。Napoleon會撐住他的，那個壁燈就不好說了。Illya經過良好訓練的大腦在Napoleon碰到他赤裸的陰莖時亂的像團麻。

『你好濕，』Napoleon的聲音是在驚訝中混些愉悅，手指翻過Illya浸濕的內褲布料邊緣，在入口徘徊，但沒有推入。Illya哼聲，試著把自己推向Napoleon，但在雙手被制在頭頂的狀況下沒有很成功。

『Napoleon，』他懇求，『Napoleon拜託－』

另一個男人滑入一隻手指讓Illya雙腿發軟。

『好乖，好乖。』那個該死的美國人只伸進一根手指抽插，找尋著什麼東西，『你濕的透頂。』

在另一個拉扯後，他的手終於脫離了牽制著他的布料，為了面子著想，Illya決定晚點非得把這該死的毛衣燒掉不可。這實在是太不公平了，Illya自己被脫到只剩內褲，而Napoleon居然還好好地穿著他的三件套，他必須要有所動作才行，這個人情他現在就要還。Illya再度揪住Napoleon的衣物——

觸電的感覺從血管竄上他的背脊，Napoleon，這個該死的混帳，由下而上意味深長地看著他，蜷曲起在他體內的兩根手指然後抽出，明顯在欣賞Illya在自己手上顫抖的樣子。

『來啊，把我的衣服脫掉，』他鼓勵，把Illya脖子的手上鬆開並架在牆上，圈住這個俄國人。他的手指規律地抽送著，然後用指尖施壓讓Illya雙膝發軟，『記得，是用脫的，別扯壞了。』

Illya笨拙地再度把手放上Napoleon釦子，普通白色的塑膠貨，令人無來由地感到沮喪。

『好孩子，』在第一顆釦子被解開時，Napoleon誇獎他，『如果任務中你也可以這麼聽話就好了，不是嗎？』

那一聲稱讚像股熱浪般刷洗過全身，喜悅在他體內澎湃，Illya趕緊伸手向下一個鈕扣。當第三顆扣子解到一半時，Napoleon決定要多加進一根手指，先是挑逗地在入口轉了圈，然後伸進去。Illya被這股突然的刺激嚇到抓緊襯衫邊緣，剩下的扣子全被扯了下來。

『我就知道事情不可能這麼順利，』Napoleon在鈕扣落至地面時悲泣地嘆道，把手指全收了回來。空虛感使Illya腳軟，不過在摔落至地面前Napoleon撐住了他。他倆看著彼此，眼睛張的老大。

『床，』Illya在Napoleon為了親他向前時喘氣道。

『床，』Napoleon同意，吻上Illya的嘴角，舔過他的下唇。他倆跌跌撞撞地走向床邊，路途中Napoleon又偷了一個火辣的吻，Illya藉機褪去Napoleon毀了的襯衫和夾克，滿意地看到這些布料被卸除。接著他把手貼上Napoleon胸膛，讚頌掌心下倆人貼緊的熱度。他想像背部靠上Napoleon的暖意，結在他體內脹大，把他完全撐開－－

『Illya，』有人尖銳地打斷讓Illya回到現實，令人難過的事實就是：他到現在都還沒有被操。Napoelon捏住Illya的後頸，深沉的瞳由上而下看著他，而有一瞬間，他認為自己看到一閃而過的不滿。

但Napoleon擠出了勉強、溫文卻自信的笑，方才他看到的情愫也不復存在。『不管你在想的人是誰，』Napoleon細語，『他是個幸運的男人。』

『你該死的就是這麼幸運，』Illya這麼說，趁著Napoleon被搞糊塗時藉機把他反壓制在床上。如果一個人沒有穿襯衫的話，顯然是沒辦法找到搭他上身的褲子的，Illya歸納，他給花了點時間重新確認自己的論點是沒有問題的，接著把Napoleno的褲子撕開。

『嘿，』Napoleon抗議，但Illya不理會他，飛快地抽走Napoleon的腰帶然後把手伸進內褲內。『Illya－噢。』

Illya允許自己露出個討人厭的笑容，他應得的。

Napoleon的陰莖在他手上又重又熱，全然勃起。Illya體內有股野性的驕傲告訴他眼前這個男人會這麼硬都是因為他。Illya在KGB的訓練師在他把各種類型的色誘任務全搞砸後，告訴Illya他把＂Omega能有多失敗＂的定義推向了全新的境界。不過若說他有辦法喚起聞名遐邇的Napoleon Solo的性慾，那他還蠻確定自己至少有達到Omega的低標。誠然地說，＂Napoleon＂並不是大家常用的單位標準，基本上這個美國人跟所有會動的生物調情。

Illya考慮著要不要把內褲也剝掉，但考慮到撕壞鬆緊帶實在是一大功夫，所以他用一隻手把內褲往下拉，Napoleon知道他要幹嘛，用另一隻手做同樣的動作並扭動身子，Illya鼓勵他，俄國人圈住他的慾望並緩慢、從頭到尾套弄著，從Alpha鼻子哼出的低吟來判斷，Illya做得很好。

Illya在美國人把最後一件布料移除時在他腿間動情著，把Napoleon的陰莖頂在自己股縫蹭動－但這不夠，遠遠不夠，Illya需要現在就有東西進入他，自己坐上去搖是個不錯的選項，Illya狂亂地想，因為Napoleon什麼都沒有在做，這個懶惰的混帳，他必須什麼都自己來－

他猛然靠向前把臉埋進Napoleon的胸膛，美國人把三隻手指淫蕩地埋入他體內。Illya的臂膀撐在兩側讓Napoleon幾乎沒辦法移動。那個佔了便宜的混帳藉機把他倆翻身過來並岔開Illya的大腿，讓自己處在Illya敞開的私密處前。

『告訴我你想要什麼，Illya，』Napoleon沙啞地說，Illya驚訝他到現在還能保有理智，特別是現在美國人的陰莖挺立，頂上他大腿內側。他同時也不是很確定Napoleon是不是真的要他有所回應，考慮到操著Illya的手指並沒有被抽出。

Illya決定自己不要滿足於手指。

『操你的進－』出口的字句被呻吟硬是斷在一半，Napoleon把手指壓上腸壁內側。

『噢？』Napoleon邊說邊抽出手指再插入，快感如電流竄過他的血管各處，在這樣的刺激Illya幾乎無法呼吸。然後Illya感受到Napoleon炙熱的陰莖頂在自己的開口上，他本能地想壓低身子但都被Napoleon給推了回去，推離他所想要的。

『你想要什麼？』Napoleon重複，只不過這次有個硬如鐵的東西抵在穴前。

『操我，』Illya喘息，在Napoleon進入他時停住了呼吸。

他們的呼吸穩在一同個節奏上，掙扎著相互調適－Illya感官全然地被填滿，遠超過三根手指能及的量，這一點也不會不舒服，而Illya想要更多。他抓緊Napoleon的肩膀使另一個男人顫抖，自己也因被頂住微微發顫。

『真好勝，』Napoleon在開始移動下身前說到。

他開始得很慢，穩定地滑進再抽出，讓Illya想要抓緊那頭油順的短髮，只因他需要的是更粗暴、更快地被對待，但很快地Napoleon便跟上節奏，抽送地更快紮實。

這還是不夠。

『我不會被操壞，』Illya低嚎，Napoleon聽懂了這個暗示。美國人把手撫上Illya的喉頸，順著線條往下一路觸到鎖骨，Illya反射性的繃緊身子。

然後Napoleon笑了，俊秀的稜角全給陰影蓋住，唇抿出一個滿意的弧，然後開始用他想要的方式操Illya。

『你想要這個，』他喘息著在再度推入時笑出聲，而的確Illya想過，他想要。他想要一個只需要去思考Napoleon和他陰莖的世界，他想要只感受兩人間純粹的熱度，在那裏Illya會連自己呼吸的節奏都追不上，因為快感正波波刷過身體最小的細節。

Illya把一隻腳勾上Napoleon的肩膀，後者用另一隻手握住，無情地將Illya擰在床上。這個角度允許美國人操到更深的地方，Illya大叫出聲。

『Illya，』Napoleon低吟，頭低下來靠在Illya頸窩，對後者來說好像是擁抱了整團的火球。『Illya。』

Illya把頭後仰到抵上床墊，Napoleon的唇追著他的移動仍貼在鎖骨上頭，他又吸又咬，在俄國人的皮膚上留下貪婪的愛痕。Napoleon向全世界宣示他對這個Omega的所有權，而Illya的指甲則在Napoleon的背上留下斑斑紅痕。

事情將再也回不到從前，而Illya甚至不知道自己對此是高興還是難過。他想要成為Napoleon的Omega－在眾多Alpha中，唯獨Napoleon他願意臣服。但Illya也知道這想法有多不切實際。－Napoleon會說＂他不是那種會被人綁定的類型，Illya能找到更適合他的人＂。Napoleon終將離去，而這場性愛也將留於無意。

Illya不想承認，但這想法確實傷人。

『別再想東想西了，Illya，』Napoleon吻過自己方才留下的印（記）斥責道，字句中帶了點急促，氣撲上了lllya的頸。

『阻止我啊，』Illya反著向他下戰帖，擺動腰臀好迎合Napoelon每一次進入，這讓美國人低嚎，他把Illya的腿架更高好埋得更裡頭，而Illya喜歡這樣因為是的，是的，操這真是－

Napoleon顫抖著來到了高潮，他的陰莖在Illya體內成結、脹大。這是結合熱一開始燒起來的目的，Illya可以感受灼熱的火焰平息，被另一種穩定的暖和取代，安定感從股間向上散發到身體各處，Illya從沒感覺過自己這麼徹底地屬於一個人。

(至今結合熱都沒有因為單一次的性愛消下去過，更何況Illya被壓抑太久，太久了。既使這次的發情是化學物質引起，他仍舊相信事情不會這麼快就被解決。)

但Illya還沒有釋放，陰莖仍舊硬得要死。他試圖伸手自己解決，同時用它去蹭動Napoleon的腹部－－但Napoleon釘住俄國人的手讓他無法移動。

『Napoleon，』Illya叫，想把另一個人從高潮餘韻中喚醒，這樣他才有辦法也該死的解放。『Napoleon！』

Napoleon發出微弱的呻吟，小幅度地前推自己的腰。Illya可以感受結卡著防止這個男人陰莖滑出，自己從體內向外被填實，好像生來就是為了承載Napoleon一般。

Napoleon濕潤的唇蓋上Illya的，吞進俄國人唇齒間的悶哼然後用舌頭刷過上顎內裡，腰部仍規律懶散地操著他。空著的手則在Illya臀上隨性地畫圈。不同於先前的烈火般燒著的激情，現在Illya溺於滿承的暖與滿足中。

『射出來，Illya，』Napoleon在吻間呢喃，將一隻手圈上Illya的慾望。

Illya聽從了這個要求－不，是指令，射的Napoleon一掌白濁，然後神智隨即被快感的浪潮淹沒。

朦朧中他感覺Napoleon幫他調整成一個更舒適的姿勢－左右相擁而非上下交疊－。手指梳理過他的頭髮，沿著脖子向下，儘管這場性事是他發情下的意外產物，仍舊令Illya感到喜悅。

Napoleon被汗染濕的胸就貼在他背上，這讓一切都更加珍貴。Illya吸氣，吐氣，盡可能把所有回憶都牢牢記在腦中，因為他將再也享受不到這種溫存。

 

(才怪。)


End file.
